A Slytherin Promise
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: The main part in the Hogwarts Chronicles stories. Alexandria Riddle is the daughter of the Dark Lord himself Tom Riddle. Her mother died at a very early age and she was left in the care of her fiance's family; the Malfoys. Read what happens throughout her years at Hogwarts and who she turns out to be.


I sat out in the back, my feet in the pool. The sun had set long ago and the moon was high in the sky. What was I going too do if Mr and Mrs Malfoy decided not too send me to school with Draco. My stomach hurt and I felt like I wanted too throw up. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"You okay Alex?"

Nodding my head I kicked my feet around in the pool. Mr Malfoy wanted too send Draco too Durmstrang and me to Beauxbaton Academy . Mrs Malfoy on the other hand wanted Draco and I too stay closer to home and send us too Hogwarts. But they were also uncomfortable with sending me, of all people, to Hogwarts. The two of them had been having this argument for the past year or two. They had never been set on which school, and they still werent.

"Just fine. A little nervous about your mum and dad's decision but other than that okay."

Sliding out from under Draco's hands I landed softly in the pool. Walking backward I disappeared into the waterfull that was built into the elegant pool. There was a little cavern for Draco and I behind it that was put in when we were children. Hearing a splash I knew that Draco had jumped into the pool. I didn't know if he had dived in or if he had jumped. Then again diving in he normally left too showing off in front of me.

"Alex, you're such a brat."

I giggled and sighed leaning backward, waiting for Draco to show up in the cavern. It wasn't long before I was splashed with the cool water, tomorrow we would know the answer to which school I would be going to and that frightened me.

"Alex, cheer up, everything will turn out okay. I'm sure they wouldn't serperate us. Or at least that's what mum says, that seperating us wouldn't be the best thing to do. So I can watch over you, little miss Angel of Darkness."

That brought a small smile to my face and I pulled him up out of the water. And I layed back down in the cave closing my eyes. Tomorrow I would know which of the two schools I would be attending and next year, Draco and I would be off to our first year of school. It hadn't been long since I had shut my eyes that I was being shaken awake by Draco.

"Alex, come on, it's late let's get back inside."

I sighed and nodded, Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We both jumped in the water, and a sharp chill ran up my spine, and all over my body. It felt like I had just jumped into a pool of needles, sure teaches me to not go swimming late at night anymore. When we got to the edge of the swimming pool we were greated with Mr. Malfoy red in the face and voice like a microphone yelling at the two of us, and telling us to get in the house and too bed.

Draco and I walked slowly in front of Mr. Malfoy right next to eachother. When we reached the backdoor we took off up the stairs to our bedrooms, slopping wet and trailing water behind us. Draco's bedroom was across from mine so as we reached the doorways we gave eachother a hug and turned walking the opposite direction of one another. As I shut the door, I took a deep breath and let a tear fall down my face, I couldn't stand his father, and was getting to the point where I couldn't stand living here.

Untieing the top to my swim suit I dropped it at my feet and walked toward my dresser. I pulled out a tank top, some panties and a pair of short shorts. I pulled the tank top over my head and pulled the bottoms to my swim suit off. But before I could manage to pull on my panties there was a knock at my door, and the the cherrywood door opened, standing there in shock was none other then the young blonde boy that I lived with. He didn't turn away or make a single move, he just stood there in shock before smirking.

"DRACO MALFOY GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

He quickly walked out shutting the door behind himself. I pulled my panties and shorts on and walked to the door opening it up for him. He looked at me witha smirk still on his face, one day I was going to wipe the smirk clean off. He handed me a locket and I quickly noticed it was my locket that I left down by the pool.

"Thank you Draco, and why is it that you have it."

"You forgot it by the pool goofball, one of the house elves brought it up too me. Don't ask me why they just didn't bring it to you."

I knew the answer to that, and it was becuase I would have gotten at least yelled at, or maybe Mr. Malfoy beating me because I couldn't stand seeing the house elves hurt, not to mention the countless ones that I had released since I was 6. Sighing I looked at Draco and shrugged, gave him another hug goodnight and closed my door. I walked over to my bed and sat on the corner with the locket in my hands.

"Mom, I wish I had gotten the chance to actually know you."

I opened the locket and lied down, I cried myself to sleep the light still on and ontop of my comforter. I was awoken the next day by my house elf Bunny, who although wished she could leave refused to except anything from me, because she was asigned directly to me.

"Miss. Alex, it's time to wake up and get ready for breakfast. What would you like to where today?"

I watched as she disappeared into my closet and came out holding a few different selections. She had a midnight blue shirt with cresent moons littering the trimming and a pair of white jeans, a pair of dark blue jeans and a green T-Shirt, and a pink skirt and white tank top. I silently grabbed the midnight blue shirt and white jeans.

"Thank you bunny, you may be excused."

She nodded her head and disappeared out the door. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my brush off my vanity. Running it through my raven black hair I sighed and set it down, grabbed a hairband and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail before exiting my room and walking down the stairs to the dining hall. Sitting in the chairs were all three Malfoy's. I quietly walked over and took my own seat next to Draco. Mr. Malfoy put down his glass and looked scornfully into my eyes before retracting his glare and setting his fork down.

"Alexandria, we have made a decission about where you will be attending school."

I clunched my hands together under the table, my body was tense and I was highly nervous. Draco doing the only thing he could reached over and grabbed my hand under the table. He didn't often make these moves but every so often he would try his best to comfort me.

"Mrs. Malfoy and I have decided that it is best to keep you closer to home if anything..."

He paused for a moment before he started speaking again.

"Should happen, you will be attending Hogwarts with Draco where you will be watched over incase anything...harmfull should arise. You're request letter was sent out last night and your exceptance letter should be here sometime later today."

And with that both Mr and Mrs. Malfoy excused themselves from breakfast and walked away. As soon as they had exited the room I let a sigh of reliefe come over me and Draco let go of my hand.

"I told you everything would be alright, now eat your breakfast Alex."


End file.
